<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you lit me up so smoke me now by sidereumluscus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629245">you lit me up so smoke me now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidereumluscus/pseuds/sidereumluscus'>sidereumluscus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, Post canon, dont completely love this but i wanted to post it anyway, im gaying up this stupid heterosexual show, jj's dad makes him feel shitty but jj's like no fuck u, just want them to be together and happy is that too much to ask, mention of jj's dad and but nothing explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidereumluscus/pseuds/sidereumluscus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been two weeks since john b and sarah were caught in the storm and presumed dead. the remaining pogues get a call from them; jj and pope celebrate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you lit me up so smoke me now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love these stupid boys who are definitely in love with each other (fuck u writers) and i just want them to be together is that too much to ask</p><p>also title is from tongue by maribou state which i listened to whilst writing this despite it having no relevance whatsoever :)</p><p>first obx fic so pls don't judge if the characterisation is off</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For most of his life, JJ had been so sure he was impossible to love; his mother left when he was a child, and his father hated him with every inch of his body. Sometimes he even doubted whether his friends liked him. John B had blatantly ignored the bruises on JJ’s face multiple times, and even made JJ feel guilty for going back to his dad’s house time and time again. </p><p>He flinched at the thought. John B was dead, Sarah too, and JJ was still managing to make this about himself. Maybe his dad was right, maybe he was worthless, and selfish, and a waste of space. </p><p>But there were times when JJ knew his father was wrong; when he would make Kiara burst out laughing because he said something stupid, or when he’d made sure Pope’s chance at a future wasn’t completely ruined, despite JJ being the one who had encouraged him to sink the boat in the first place. When he gave The Phantom to John B and Sarah so they could escape, knowing the way his father would react when he found out.</p><p>And, despite the times when he was a dick, John B had made him feel safe more times than he could count. And now he was dead. Dead because JJ had given him his dad’s boat. Dead because those asshole cops had driven them straight through the storm. Dead, dead, dead, and never coming back. </p><p>It had been nearly two weeks since that night, and JJ still felt numb. Pope had convinced him to stay with his family, despite JJ’s protests, and, for the most part, he was thankful that he was there. At least he wasn’t trapped at his dad’s house, or in the haunting emptiness of John B’s house. At least here he wasn’t completely alone. </p><p>Pope had been good to him, too good. He let him sleep in his bed with him, there was no room for a blow up mattress, and held him tightly on the first night, when both of them were still in shock. Mr Heyward accepted his presence in the house in return for JJ helping him with work and doing chores around the house. Mrs Heyward was kind to him and always gave him extra servings of food, saying he looked too thin for a boy his age. JJ knew that Pope must have explained his situation to them, or else they probably would’ve kicked him out after the first night. Their pity sat uncomfortably in JJ’s chest, but at least he had somewhere to sleep. </p><p>The morning sun reflected off Pope’s skin where he lay asleep on his bed. JJ gazed at him from his spot a few inches away. JJ had woken up a few minutes ago, and had spent that time looking at Pope’s sleeping form. Asleep, the seemingly permanent line between his brows disappeared, and his mouth was slightly open. He looked so at ease that JJ wished he would never wake up, if only so he was always at peace. </p><p>He knew, though, that he would wake up eventually, and their day would start. Pope’s dad had given them the day off, so JJ was tasked with doing small chores whilst Pope did some summer reading. But for now, JJ could look at Pope for as long as he wanted.</p><p>Until Pope’s phone rang and shattered the silence. JJ closed his eyes and pretended to still be asleep, but he heard Pope groaning with annoyance.</p><p>He opened his eyes when Pope answered the phone, “Kie?” </p><p>Things with Pope and Kie had been--awkward. He hadn’t told JJ much, just that they had both agreed that they were better off as friends, but they both avoided each other as much as socially acceptable. </p><p>Apparently not right now, though. </p><p>“What? Slow down--look, I’m putting you on speaker. JJ, Kie’s on the phone.” </p><p>JJ sat up, running a hand through his hair and leaning against Pope, who was propped upright by his hand. He was blinking slowly, barely awake. </p><p>“It’s John B, and Sarah. They called me. They’re alive! They’re in the Bahamas and they know where the gold is.” She sounded like she had barely taken a breath, rushing to get the words out. </p><p>JJ’s heart was pounding and he was struggling to breathe. He looked at Pope, who was already looking at him. </p><p>“What? Kie are you sure?” Pope looked and sounded much more alert. </p><p>“Of course I’m sure. Why would I tell you this if I wasn’t sure? They’re alive, guys.” </p><p>“Oh my god.” JJ finally said. “They did it. Those sons of bitches actually did it.” He laughed, elated. “Oh my god.” He was properly laughing now, the weight on his chest that he’d had for the past two weeks had lifted, as if it was never there. </p><p>Pope was saying something to Kiara, but JJ wasn’t listening, too preoccupied with the fact that they were alive. </p><p>Pope put down the phone and looked at JJ again, he had a wide smile and JJ was sure his eyes were shining. </p><p>“They’re alive.” Pope’s words sounded more like an exhale than anything else. He started laughing, too, and, soon enough, they were wrapped up in each other’s arms and laughing like they were high off their asses. But no, they were stone cold sober. They were just happy. So goddamn happy. </p><p>Their laughter died down and they pulled away from each other, but not far enough that JJ couldn’t feel Pope’s breath on his face. They stared at each other for a moment, and JJ could have sworn that Pope’s eyes flickered down to his lips. </p><p>Before he could think about it, he leaned and he kissed Pope. It was gentle, barely there, something that could easily be dismissed as an in the moment accident. JJ knew that he didn’t want it to be just an accident, but he wasn’t sure about Pope. He pulled away and the kiss ended as quickly as it had begun. </p><p>“Uh--” JJ tried to say something, but an awkward laugh was all he could muster.</p><p>Pope looked at him, his eyes burning into JJ’s. “Was that just because you were happy, or because you wanted to do it?” </p><p>JJ would be surprised if Pope couldn’t hear the pounding of his heart, given that there was almost no space in between them. </p><p>He swallowed. “I mean, I am happy. But I also wanted to do that.” </p><p>A ghost of a smile appeared on Pope’s face. “Yeah?” It was almost a whisper. </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>This time, Pope was the one who leaned in. This kiss was also gentle, but more meaningful. One of Pope’s hands found JJ’s waist, whilst JJ’s went up to Pope’s neck, stroking the skin there. Pope’s fingertips burned JJ with every touch, every caress, the same way that JJ’s mouth was burning from Pope’s lips against his own. </p><p>JJ put more force into the kiss, and Pope responded in kind. He was pretty sure he was floating on air. He had never felt so light, so happy. He felt on top of the world. And Pope was still kissing him, kissing him like his life depended on it. JJ never wanted it to stop. </p><p>Gently, JJ opened his mouth, and Pope did too. When their tongues met, one of them made a sound so indecent JJ felt his cheeks burn. He put everything he could into the kiss; every time he had made Pope laugh and JJ’s heart skipped a beat, the fact that he barely had to think before he took the blame for sinking the boat. He knew he was almost in love with Pope, and he wanted him to know it. </p><p>And maybe he did. Pope pushed gently, and JJ laid back down on the bed with ease. Pope was leaning over him, his forearms bracketing JJ’s head. JJ smiled into the kiss, just for a second, before he let his arms drag up and down Pope’s sides. They remained on top of Pope’s t-shirt, not wanting to push too far into a place he wasn’t yet ready for. He stroked his sides and his back until Pope leaned forward even further, their chests touching. JJ was surprised, but not upset by this decision. He wanted Pope to surround him, envelop him. He wanted him everywhere. There was nothing he didn’t want when it came to Pope. </p><p>After a while, the kiss slowed down to a halt, and Pope moved his head away. There was barely any space in between them, and they were both breathing each other’s air. </p><p>“Can we uh--slow down. For a minute.” His voice was hoarse, and JJ felt something akin to pride. He had done that. </p><p>“You’re the one that’s on top of me, bro.” </p><p>Pope groaned in annoyance, a familiar sound when he was around JJ. “Please don’t call me “bro” when I just had my tongue in your mouth.” He rolled off JJ, and JJ immediately missed his presence. </p><p>JJ looked at Pope, he was staring at the ceiling, catching his breath. He was smiling. </p><p>JJ couldn’t help but smile too. In that moment, he knew his father was wrong. He had Pope, who he loved and would do anything for. He wasn’t selfish, or worthless. Pope wanted him as more than a friend, and JJ wanted nothing else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed it :)</p><p>twt: raylacatra<br/>tumblr: genyastarkovv</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>